never again two
by owlsxandxhorses
Summary: "WE'RE STAYING TOGETHER," HE PROMISED, "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME. NEVER AGAIN." How can Percy keep this promise when he's dead. ( revised edition of my original story'Never Again')


Name of story: Never Again

Point of view: third person

Characters: Annabeth, Percy, (main) Nico, Hazel (supporting)

Oh and before I forget I don't own PJO…yet. Sorry for any OOCness. This was the first story I wrote. I didn't change it, but I decided to correct some errors.

Especially

"WE'RE STAYING TOGETHER," HE PROMISED, "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME. NEVER AGAIN." ONLY THEN DID SHE UNDERSTAND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. A ONE WAY TRIP. A VERY HARD FALL. "AS LONG AS WE ARE TOGETHER." SHE HEARD NICO AND HAZEL STILL SCREAMING FOR HELP. SHE SAW THE SUNLIGHT FAR, FAR ABOVE – MAYBE THE LAST SUNLIGHT SHE WOULD EVER SEE.

THEN PERCY LET GO OF HIS TINY LEDGE AND TOGETHER, HOLDING HANDS, HE AND ANNABETH FELL INTO THE DARKNESS. –TAKEN FROM THE MARK OF ATHENA

The Giant War was over. The gods had won. The seven had done, Zeus was boasting how he had fried Porphyrion out of his battle armor. But that's not what happened.

 **Flashback**

" **Only one more giant to go!" Leo laughed. The gods had finally shown up, giving the final push need to kill the giants. The seven had successfully stop Gaea from rising, but her sons were bitter about their defeat. Despite the fact that they could not win, the giants continued fighting. Their motto: if I'm gonna died, might as well take a few demigods with me! Unfortunately, the last giant was the most powerful one. Everyone was tired and stretch to the limit, but they had to go on. The seven of the prophecy looked at each other grimly. "For Olympus," Percy said. "For Olympus," they agreed.**

 **Porphyrion was made quick work of. The gods helped. The demi-gods fought with new found adrenaline pumping through their veins. Porphrion growled as he died," you might have won this fight but I'm not dying alone."**

 **Porphyrion began to shine brightly. Tendrils of energy lashed out at the gods and demigods alike, vaporizing and it touched. "Run!" "Clear the area!" "Get out of the way!"**

 **No one saw Hazel fall. She broke her ankle in one quick twist. She lay on the ground, not being able to move. Percy face appeared in the flames. He picked Hazel up and started to carry her. Porphrion started to shine brighter. "We're not going to make it." Hazel protested, "Save yourself." Percy started to run faster.**

" **No." He said. Percy smiled but it was a sad one, "I'm sorry Hazel. Tell the others that. Tell Nico I'm sorry for his sister and his feelings. Tell him I hope he finds someone. Tell Jason that we made a good team and that it was an honour working with him. Tell Leo to remind the gods of their promise (cough calypso cough) and tell Annabeth I love her."**

 **Before Hazel could even comprehend what Percy was doing he stopped running. Percy threw Hazel into the air. As she landed in Frank's arms Porphrion exploded. Hazel realized that Percy had thrown her a hundred feet into frank waiting arms. How? She wondered. How did he? How could he? He was the backbone of the seven. How could he just die?**

 **She told them what he said. And they searched. They searched as the sun rise. They searched and searched for Percy, a friend that would never be found. And Annabeth crumpled into a heap that no one tried to move.**

 **End of flashback.**

Annabeth sat on a clifftop in the camp, reliving that day as tears slid down her cheek. The cliff was a few hundred feet high, a sharp drop towards the sea which was the same colour as Percy eyes.

"You promised." She whispered.

"Yes I did."He appeared standing behind her. He was leaning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest. He was bare feet wearing a three-quarter cargo pants and a blue T-shirt. His hair was windblown to the left. He simmered, disappearing and reappearing as he stood there. His eyes were bright green. He looked like the handsome hero she fell head over heels in love with.

Annabeth blinked and rubbed her eyes. Over the past days, she had been seeing hallucinations of Percy everywhere. Not like this thought. Here, in front of her was a ghost, not a trick of her mind.

She turned to him. "You promised never to leave me again." Annabeth remembered the promise, the dark cave in Tartarus. She remembered Percy holding on to her…

" _We're staying together" he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

"And I intend to keep this promise." He replied. He simmered and moved slightly as the wind whipped across the hill. "How?" Annabeth asked. That was the question. He was dead. He left her. He looked down at the sea. A crooked smile appeared on his face. Somewhere in the distance there was shouting, she heard a rustling get nearer to her. She ignored it.

 _Only then did she understand what would happen. A one way trip. A very hard fall._

Annabeth smiled and said a silent goodbye to the world. Falling, she remembered what it felt like. She remembered what it was like to be alive because soon, she'd be dead.

 _As long as we are together._

Nico grabbed her shoulder, his eyes frantic and wild. Hazel was right next to him. They were shouting but she didn't hear them. They did not see Percy, which was weird since they were children of Hades and should be able to sense ghost. She wondered what magic Percy did so that they couldn't sense him. Percy winked at her and jumped off the cliff. He caught a ledge ten feet below. Annabeth peered down at him. From her vintage point he was translucent, she could see the ocean below.

Annabeth smiled at Nico and Hazel. The evening sun was setting. Annabeth sent the pair one more look. "Goodbye" she said shrugging out of their hold.

Annabeth jumped off the cliff backwards. She screamed as she free fell through the air. Percy hand caught her left wrist. He was so solid for a ghost.

 _She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above – maybe the last sunlight she would ever see._

 _Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into endless darkness._

Percy had disappeared but his voice was still in her mind. It said to her, come on Annie, swim a little deeper, there's something I want to show you.

Annabeth swam until she couldn't see the surface. In front of her was Atlantis, Poseidon underwater palace, despite the fact that she shouldn't be able to see under water or hold her breathe long enough to reach that deep or even the fact that the water pressure should kill her. It's beautiful she thought. Annabeth took a deep breath. She was ready to go. She was ready to meet Percy.

Water filled her lungs, but it felt good. She was going to be with him. Percy voice became more realistic.

" _We're going to stay together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

 **Well I hope you like it. Please review**

 **the** __ **part of the story written in bold is the flashback and** _the part of the story written in italics is direct quotes from The Mark of Athena._ _ **Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors (the words colour and honour don't count. That is the British spelling) -**_ **owlsxandxhorses** __


End file.
